Allen Walker
Allen Walker is the main protagonist and member of the fictional religious organization known as the Black Order, in the anime and manga series D.Gray-man, by Katsura Hoshino. Personal Information *'Hobbies': Making money and eating *'Favorite food': Mitarashi dango (rice dumplings with salty-sweet syrup) *'Dislikes': Alcohol, Kanda, and his master's debts Personality Allen is a very polite, friendly, and well-mannered person, however he is by no means a pushover nor does he back down from a challenge. This is evident in his many confrontations with fellow Exorcist, Yu Kanda, who is the polar opposite of the friendly and social Walker. Because of his "parasitic type" Innocence he must keep his energy up and thus he possesses a voracious appetite and can eat massive amounts of food in a single meal. His mind is often on food even in serious situations. He is a very loyal and protective person and has come to the aid of his friends on several occassions, but is most protective of Lenalee Lee in particular. He mostly remains optimistic regardless of what his situation is because of his vow to Mana Walker to keep moving forward and not give up. Walker is kindhearted and treasures all life - vowing to save both humans and Akuma as long as he lives. Backround Allen was abandoned by his biological parents because of the supposed "deformity" of his left arm (which was later revealed to be caused by his Innocence). He was eventually found and adopted by a traveling performer named Mana Walker on Christmas Day. Some time later Mana died, and Allen, tormented with grief and manipulated by the Millenium Earl, turned Mana into an Akuma, hoping that his beloved surrogate father would be fully resurrected. But the Mana Akuma cursed Allen and sliced through his left eye, leaving the "Pentacle" -- the mark of the Akuma -- which scars the left side of his face. This enabled his left eye to see the souls trapped within the Akuma from then on. It was at this same moment that Allen's left arm first invoked as an Anti-Akuma weapon, which instinctively destroyed the Mana Akuma. During the course of this traumatic event, Allen's hair turned from brown into a stark white. Allen eventually met Cross Marian, a general of the Black Order, who explained to Allen the ways of the Akuma and the trapped souls within them: Once a soul becomes trapped inside an Akuma, they are trapped forever; and that the only way to save one is to exorcise them from their Akuma vessel. Allen subsequently became Cross' disciple and spent the next three years with him before being sent to the Black Order to become an official exorcist. During this time, Allen was tormented by his master's constant irresponsible behavior and forced into various odd-jobs to pay off the debts that General Cross accumulated. This, coupled with Marian's womanizing ways and harsh treatment towards Allen, led to Walker fearing more than respecting his master whom he never speaks fondly of. In fact, when Jasdebi claim that Cross is like a demon, Allen denies this a instead insists that Cross is a real demon. In addition, when Jasdebi reveal that there debts to Cross total about 2 million yen, Allen grows demon horns, laughs at them, and calls their debts small change in comparison to his own, leaving Lavi to wonder just how much money Allen's been made to pay. Synopsis Intro Arc Allen first appears in London and as soon as he arrives, a cat eats Timcampy. Chasing it, he arrives at a "haunted" church and saves a police women named Moore from an Akuma. He is soon suspected for her partner's death. However, as the investigation continued, Allen discovered Moore's brother-in-law was the Akuma. After a breif fight, Allen kills the Akuma and leaves to the Exorsist HQ. When Allen arrived at the order, the Gatekeeper mistook him for an Akuma because of the Pentacle Mark on his eye and Yu Kanda was dispatched to kill him. This miscommunication was straightened out after his letter of recommendation from General Cross was finally found on Komui's clutred desk. Upon his arrival he met with the Hevlaska and was predicted to someday "destroy time". The meaning of this was never really explained, but Bookman theorized that "time" referred specificially to the "millenium" or even more specifically the Millenium Earl. In essence, it is believed that this prophecy means Allen will be the one to someday destroy the Millenium Earl. Lenalee takes this oppurtunity to show Allen around as Allen meets many Order members. He quickly becomes friends with the chef, due to his huge appitite, and the Finders because he stood up for them against Kanda. Ghost of Mater Arc Komui gives Allen his first assignment: Find Innocence in the town of Mater. He is partnered with Kanda and a Finder named Tora. As they arrive, they find the Finders stationed there have been killed by three Akuma. Allen and Kanda quickly dispatch two of them, however, the last one evolved into a Level 2 Akuma. Allen gets beat up by the Akuma's ability to copy anything. The Akuma soon throws him into a building knocks him out. Later, Allen arrives just in time to stop Kanda from killing Toma. Later, he escapes with the others and finds the Ghost of Mater. As he hears her plea to stay alive long enough to be with her dying friend, Allen agrees to wait for her friend to die beofre taking her heart. Kanda disagreed with such a "foolish" act but as the Lv. II Akuma arrived, it took the Ghost's innocence heart. Allen became so enraged, he activated his Anit-Akuma arm to become a cannon. With Kanda's help, the two killed the Lv. II Akuma. Allen then returned the heart to Lala the ghost and allowed her to fulfill her promise to her friend before he died. With this, Allen was allowed to take the innocence back to HQ. As Allen and Toma headed back to HQ, Allen ran into a Order scientist's son who wanted to kill Akuma. Allen and Toma tried desperatly to convince John to stop hunting Akuma to no avail. Allen then tried to get John's father to convince him but he found the father was more interested in work than his family. Allen then gets a bad feeling and he goes back to John just as Lenalee was about to throw a "Welcome" party from Allen. Allen finds that the Earl has turned John's friend into a Akuma and as the two exchange ideals, the Earl remembers Allen was someone he had made a Akuma for. Not be outdone, Allen and Lenalee attack the Earl and several Akuma he summoned in a huge battle. Allen defeats them all but the Earl escapes and curses how he didn't kill Allen when he was younger. After going back to Hq and getting attacked by Komui's newest robot (only to be saved by Lenalee) Lenalee takes Allen to his Welcome Party. Rewinding Town Arc Allen and Lenalee are dispatched to a town in Germany that has been stuck on "October 28" for thirty days. Pending In addition to being physically fit and skilled at combat (as evident by his ability to fight and dodge Fou without the use of his Innocence), Allen has a few odd talents and skills. Because of the many debts Allen was forced into paying by Cross, he learned to play cards and gamble at a very young age. He also learned how to cheat and win through deception and doesn't hesitate to use these tactics whenever necessary. In fact, he is quite proud of his talents. This is a stark contrast to his polite and courteous nature and often surprises his friends who wouldn't expect such a dark side to Allen and has caused them to wonder just what Cross has done to him. Walker also possesses circus abilities such as juggling and acrobatics which he learned from traveling with Mana who was himself a circus clown by trade. Allen has just recently received word that he is to become the 14th Noah after receiving the memories of the Noah from the original 14th who was the brother of his adoptive father, Mana Walker. This also came with the grim news that he would someday lose his very soul for the 14th to be reborn in his body and that he was doomed to kill someone he loved when that happened. Allen has pushed past this and is trying to keep his mind on his duties. He is on a mission now with Kanda and Marie to investigate a strange rash of thefts that has lead him to a boy named Timothy whose Innocence can allow him to control other people's bodies. Currently he is engaged in battle with a second Level 4 Akuma and three other Akuma who are attempting to take the boy. In chapter 182 the fight with the Level 4 was still ongoing, but it was going for the better. As kanda managed to injure the Level 4, Allen lost his sword, when the akuma grabbed it and threw it away. After running from the attacks, he managed to use his powers to call Crown Clown back to him, making it fly straight through the akuma and through himself, pinning them to the wall. As the Akuma comments on him skewering himself and Allen explains the effect of the Sword of Excorcism, he is suddenly racked by great pains, as the Sword seems to be affecting himself as well. As the akuma prepares to fire on him, the 14th Noah inside him surfaces. He touches the Akuma's cheek, causing it to stop, saying only the two words "Good Morning." As the Level 4 is about to answer, it is skewered by Kanda, who provokes Allen by calling him "Bean Sprout", and they both slice it in pieces, as Allen's personality seems to have returned. Upon his return to Headquarters, Allen has a dream in which he is impaled on the Sword of Exorcism and a voice is telling him he is not without sin and that it is he who is in need of salvation. Mana appears in the dream and invites Allen to come with him - though he never calls Allen by name. He uses another name that Allen can't quite make out. Allen asks Mana to call him by his name and then wakes up - baring the same vacant face he wore when facing the Akuma. This startles Lenalee, who has fallen asleep on the bed next to Allen's. Before Allen can talk to her though, they are interrupted by Howard Link who has been unable to perform his duties because of Lenalee's pressence. Allen tries to lock him out for a moment only for Link to threaten to tell Komui he's alone with Lenalee. She doesn't tell Allen that he looked like a different person when he woke up, and simply asks him whether or not he is feeling alright. Skills and Powers Cross Allen's Anti-Akuma weapon, initially lacking an official designation but referred to as Cross (十字架（クロス）, Kurosu), is a rare, parasite-type Innocence that shares a symbiotic relationship with Allen's body. It appears as a cross-shaped shard embedded in the back of his left hand, which causes his entire left arm to appear red, scaly, and deformed. As a parasite-type, it is capable of both invoking and acting of its own accord, such as when it destroyed Mana's Akuma or regenerated the portion of Allen's heart that was hollowed out by Tyki Mikk's Tease. The name is sometimes incorrectly translated as Cross of God (十字架, Jūjika), a more literal translation of the kanji used. Due to the unique nature of parasite-type Innocence, Allen's Innocence has undergone a series of "evolutions" based on Allen's synchronization ratio. The first and most basic form of Allen's Innocence augments his left arm into a monstrous adamantine claw with a supernatural glow at Allen's scapula-joint. At this phase, his Innocence is capable of manipulating its size and shape. The next evolution of his Innocence occurred during Allen investigation of "The Ghost of Mateel". This evolution takes a more offensive approach, in the form of a massive arm-cannon. This form is capable of ranged and melee combat; a contrast to the defensive nature of his Innocence's first form. These two forms are shown to be recorded as α''' (alpha) and '''β (beta) in the Order's records. Below is a listing of abilities Allen is capable of performing in these two states of Invocation: * Cross Grave (十字架ノ墓（クロス・グレイヴ）, Kurosu Gureibu): At the first level of invocation, the Innocence's power can be channeled into one powerful stream, capable of crucifying and destroying multiple LV1 Akuma simultaneously. * Cross Paling (十字架ノ杭（クロス・バリング）, Kurosu Baringu): At its second phase of invocation, Allen's Innocence is capable of firing volleys of rod-shaped energy palings; these laser stakes are made of hard-light Innocence energy, which enables them to picket the ground and fence in the adversary, or to pile upon them; Allen may also stand atop the palings. This ability is occaisionally mistranslated as "Cross Beam". * Cross Spear (十字架ノ槍（クロス・スピアー）, Kurosu Supiā): Also in its second phase of invocation, Allen is capable of focusing the barrel of his Innocence-cannon to generate a spear-like energy paling, which can then be used like a sword. This ability is only named in the Nintendo DS game, D.Gray-man: The Apostles of God, and is sometimes incorrectly called "Cross Blade". Crown Clown Allen's synchronization ratio reached a maximum of 84% before having his Innocence destroyed by Tyki Mikk. Yet unknown to Allen, the Innocence lingered around as a hazy fog of particles; at the time, a direct reflection of his shattered state of mind. It wasn't until he came to an epiphany that he was able to seize control of his Anti-Akuma weapon once again and achieving his Innocence's true, fully-invoked form. When not activated, his arm is black and meets with his shoulder in a spiraling pattern that ends with tattoo-like emblem. Following this, the Order gave it the official designation of Crown Clown (神ノ道化（クラウン・クラウン）, Kuraun Kuraun), due to its jester-like appearance when invoked. The kanji used in the name literally translates to God's Clown (神ノ道化, Kami no Douke). When invoked, Crown Clown acts as a body armor Innocence, forming a white hooded cowl and sleeve of Innocence energy which covers his shoulders and right arm, while his left arm and hand become slender and black, clad in armor and razor sharp claws. A masquerade-style mask is always affixed to the cowl, which takes on various configurations and appearances. As before, his Innocence possesses a certain degree of sentience, but is now able to manipulate Allen's body like a marrionette, fighting even when he is unable to fight, or helping him avoid attacks that his body alone could not. When Allen's synchronization ratio breaks 100%, he is able to transmute his entire left arm into a massive sword with a large cross emblazoned on the blade (this transformation, from normal to crown clown, also changes Allen's hairstyle from flat to a spiky rear. The hairstlye is similar to "Naruto's" Sasuke Uchiha). In doing so, his left shoulder is capped with a cross-shaped emblem, and his cowl usually forms a cloak to cover the missing arm. Below is a listing of Allen's abilities in Crown Clown mode: * Cross Grave (十字架ノ墓（クロス・グレイヴ）, Kurosu Gureibu): Much more powerful than its previous incarnation, Allen crucifies and annihilates his targets by etching a cross onto them with his left hand, capable of destroying even LV3 Akuma with only a single talon. It can now also be used defensively, generating a shield by drawing a cross in the air.) * Clown Belt (道化ノ帯（クラウン・ベルト）, Kuraun Beruto): The cape of Allen's cowl is released as a webbing of Innocence-energy that can be used to grasp objects, immobilize opponents, or form hardened spikes to impale enemies. It can also be released from the sleeve and glove on Allen's right arm. The ribbons of energy were once used by Crown Clown itself to wrap around Allen's limbs and control him like a puppet when Allen was too injured to move by himself. * Crown Edge (爪ノ王輪（クラウン・エッジ）, Kuraun Ejji): A projectile attack which unleashes a barrage of crown-shaped rings from the clawed fingers on Allen's left hand. The kanji used in the name of this attack literally translates to "Claw of King-rings" (爪ノ王輪, Tsume no Ōwa). * Edge End (破滅ノ爪（エッジ・エンド）, Ejji Endo): A swipe of raw destructive power dealt with Allen's fully-invoked claw. The kanji used in the name of this attack literally translates to "Destruction Claw" (破滅ノ爪, Hametsu no Tsume). * Sword of Exorcism (退魔の剣, Taima no Ken): The giant broadsword Allen's left arm transmutes into after he found out the true reason of his existence, that is, his left arm to save the akuma and his right arm to help humans. Essentially, the Sword of Exorcism is an inversion of the Millennium Earl's sword, in both ability and appearance. The sword can be wielded like any other, though once invoked, the blade can exorcise evil from any vessel it strikes without any harm coming to the vessel itself if Allen chooses. In the case of use agaisnt a Noah, it saves the human while destroying the Noah within them. Use against Akuma vanquishes them in the same effect as the Cross Grave attack, leaving a residual glowing cross crest in the wake of the defeated Akuma. However, in the case of the level 4 Akuma the sword carries a diminished effect. Peculiarly enough, in the case of Tyki Mikk, the Sword of Exorcism seemed to unleash his Noah's power in full rather than exorcise it. During his fight with the second Level 4 Akuma, he gained the ability to telepathically recall the Sword to himself, should it be separated from his body. it was also shown that the sword was also able to injure Allen, as well as seemingly bring forth the 14th Noah from inside his mind. The Cursed Pentacle Eye In addition to his Innocence, the reverse pentacle that scars his left eye curses Allen with the power to see the souls trapped inside Akuma. He received it after Mana died. The Earl appeared to Allen, offering to revive Mana for him. When Mana came back as an Akuma, he was angry at Allen and scratched him on the left eye, after which Allen's Innocence activated and exorcised Mana. The first incarnation of the curse is a black and red ringed eye which is automatically activated whenever Allen is near Akuma. Allen refers to his eye as "Mana" when it heals, evolves and a spirit is seen entering his eye. He comments, saying that it's "just like an Akuma" in the way that it evolves. However, during the vampire incident involving the Eliade-Akuma and Arystar Krory, Allen's curse had grown stronger, resulting in his eye undergoing some dramatic changes. Resembling a sort of cogwheel monocle, this new cursed eye enables Allen to pinpoint an Akuma's position even when they are not visible to the naked eye, regardless of obstacles, from a distance of up to 300 meters away. But the most astounding change is that others close to Allen are able to see the lost souls trapped within Akuma as well. After witnessing Allen's 'world of black and white', Lavi comments that the way Allen sees the world 'is like hell on earth'. However, the cursed eye appears to lust for the destruction of Akuma, often causing pain to Allen in the middle of the night by self-activating, as though "it is a sin to be sleeping instead of destroying Akuma". The eye also seems to activate itself even when no Akuma are nearby as long as dark matter is being used, such as when Allen is caught in the Noah Tyki Mikk's vacuum. The Musician It has been revealed that Allen is the host chosen for the 14th Noah's revival, and was implanted with his memories at some point in his childhood while living with Mana, the 14th's older brother. The previous host of the 14th Noah died and the Noah came back as Allen. The memories of the 14th Noah, who implanted his memories in the first person he saw,(Allen) will gradually eat away at him until, eventually, nothing remains of him and he becomes the reborn 14th Noah. As a direct result, he has begun to see the shadowy silhouette of the 14th looming over his own reflection. Included among these memories is the power of the Musician, which allows Allen to enter the 14th Noah's room and assume control of the Ark by playing the large organ within. In doing so, he halts the download of the Akuma plant, reconstructs the destroyed Ark and returns those who had previously been lost in its collapse, and ultimately claims it to be used as a tool for the Black Order. This power also lets any wish he wants to be granted, explaining how Kanda, Krory, Lavi and Chaoji came back to life despite seemingly being dead. Cross states that the 14th chose Allen as he was running away with Mana and did not want to let this chance slip by. He also states that he knew both the 14th and Mana, and that the 14th told Cross to take care of Mana and if he did the 14th would one day return to him (Mana). Another thing he states is that Mana sort of lost it after the 14th died, leaving Allen to believe he may have not loved him at all - but simply the memories of his brother. Cross also told Allen he would have to kill someone he loved when he became the 14th. It is speculated that this refers to Lenalee as Allen elects not to tell her about anything the meeting and because of their deep emotional bond. Cross ends his meeting with Allen by telling him to listen to the 14th and that there is "another side to this war". Despite this horrible prediction of his fate, Allen has vowed to keep fighting no matter what, implying that he will not simply give in to the 14th's personality, and that he may be able to retain his own personality. The Order allows him to continue his duties under scrutiny, but puts restrictions on his Musician abilities. In addition, he is closely shadowed by Howard Link of the Order's special operations unit CROW who is investigating and reporting his every move. The conversation with Mana in his dream seems to further suggest Allen's fear that Mana loved him simply for the part of him that had the 14th's memories. When he awoke he seemed to be baring a very vacant Noah-like expression similar to that of Tyki Mikk. Category:Exorcists